MïsƒïtS
by Jezzaanne
Summary: It's a place where time is forgotten. A sanctuary where magic dwells; where dreams are dreamt and your imagination is the most magical of all. Well its hard when your a hothead like Axel, what else does it take other than being captured? - Akuroku
1. Change

**Hey Everyone, well.. I must say, I'm very surprised at the amount of ideas I'm getting for fanfiction. **

**This installment here is obviously called Misfits, it is about friendship and adventure and very heavily fantastical :)**

**Oh and another thing, this is NOT Yaoi. No slash no nothing. Not even romantic relationships, besides the adult ones :)**

**This is is one of 5 stories that I will juggle, so it will get updated just not three times a week :P **

**This is the starting chapter for Misfits and I please implore everyone... I would LOVE to see people reviewing and favouriting this story. So much work will be put into it :) I promise you that.**

**So the more reviews the more I will work to update :) and thanks to everyone out there who supports me as an author.**

**Much love**

* * *

(¯`·._)MïsƒïtS(¯`·._)

"_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."**_

_Maria Robinson_

ÇhªpTër 1 -

Change

(¯`•¸·´¯)¸.´)(`·[•°.o°•]·´)(` .¸(¯`·¸•´¯)

Axel walked out into the harsh sunlight instantly squinting shut his eyes and shading his face with his hands. The courthouse had been dark and grim but now the outside seemed welcoming and sympathetic.

Beside Axel, his sister Kairi pulled down her large sunglasses and sighed. Axel didn't know whether it was happiness or remorse. Kairi fell onto the step beside him and glared at him behind her darkly tinted sunglasses and said in an uncertain voice, "Well, long time no see big brother. How long has it been do you think?"

Axel smirked into the sun dropping his hand then said shrugging his shoulders, "Can't say exactly but I would say about twelve years."

Kairi nodded her head once and looked away to the side of the courthouse scratching her long magenta locks in an awkward matter. People streamed out into the courtyard and eyed the pair with an array of different gazes making the situation all the more horrible and awkward.

After about five minutes of silence Kairi suddenly spoke in a soft voice drawing

Axel out of his clouded, confusing thoughts "I didn't know he was like that you know, when the police came in and stormed everything, I- I had no idea. I was oblivious to anything he done."

She drew in a shaky breath "He kept everything hidden, he wasn't stupid. When the cops asked me questions on all the charges they had against him, I felt like a complete tool. I didn't know anything in the slightest and then one bastard thought I was in on it."

Axel dropped his legs to the stair beneath him and said in a soft voice, "It wasn't your fault Kairi; he kept you in the dark. Kept you distracted while he-done his- his stuff." His eyes went a shade darker when he recalled the incidents then said in a clipped tone, "At least you had a house to live in these years."

He drew his legs back up to his chin and watched the road running in front of the Courthouse begrudgingly. He was confined to an orphan house and forever in foster. But now that he was older he felt the need to be independent, that's before this all had happened.

Was it for the better or was it for the worst?

Nobody knew.

Suddenly the reunited siblings spun around when there was a voice behind them. Axel looked up and saw the lean figure of his older brother Reno stand behind them. Axel had to give him some credit; the poor bloke had been fighting for custody ever since he was old enough to be a guardian of his siblings.

He had lost every battle, but today luck was on his side.

Somehow, deep down Axel thought with some foreboding blossoming in his stomach that twelve years was far too long. They hardly knew each other anymore and to start somewhere new would be difficult for all of them.

Reno had lost everything; he had devoted his life to reuniting his family. His house, his car and even his wife. But he didn't let that bother him and Axel admired his courage at keeping his cool when everything around him fell apart. The teen had always snapped under pressure and he had cried.

Reno deserved credit.

The older red head sat beside Axel and watched the departing crowd with displeasure glinting in his eyes when he remarked, "Assholes, the whole lot of em'." He watched for a moment longer before he turned back to his very much older siblings, "So, anyways, what do you guys want to do, I know I don't have much to give at the moment but once we move to Midgar we will be fine."

When he didn't evoke a response from his brother or sister he knocked Axel, who then in turn, fell against Kairi. She fell sidewards and then got back up and glared at Reno through her large bug-eyed glasses, "Bastard" she smirked and Reno shrugged, "Come on, we can't mope. We can pull through this, I know it had been a- a long time but come on it doesn't hurt in trying again."

His smile faded slightly and Axel whispered, "But come on Reno, you can't deny that you thought of giving up on us, it's been twelve years, I don't even remember you." His own words made Axel hurt but it didn't sway Reno.

Instead he smiled and the quirky red-head stuck out his hand towards Axel and beamed, "I'm Reno Hyora, it's nice to meet you, what is your name?"

Beside Axel, Kairi giggled the first sign of life in any of them and Axel snorted. He grabbed Reno's hand and said in low voice, struggling to pull his mouth into a smile, "I'm Axel Hyora and this here is some stranger I met in a courthouse a few months ago, she is Kairi Hyora-" he leant forward and whispered, "I'm pretty sure she stole my name."

Kairi laughed beside Axel and slapped his shoulder "Dick" she chuckled and Reno dropped his hand away from Axel and said, "Well we know each other now, so it won't be awkward anymore."

He had a way of bringing a smile to people's faces that was one thing Axel was sure of. Kairi leant forward on the stairs to gaze at the brother she had never met and said, "So we won't stay here will we? Is Midgar a better place?"

Reno faltered slightly and said flicking his long red ponytail away from his shoulder, "Well it isn't the best place to live, but the offer I got at the ShinRa Company was something I couldn't turn away from." His face went slightly pink and then he let his hands fall in his lap, "I met someone there by the name of Angeal Hewley, he knew right away of my problems and the ones I will face. He then offered his place for us to live in while we get ourselves sorted. He lives with his son; it was a nice thing to do."

Axel just stared through veiled eyes and Kairi asked, "It's a nice thing to do, does he live in town?"

Reno shook his head, "He lives out on a property, that's all I could get from him before I had to go speak to the boss man, but everything will be fine." He nudged Axel's shoulder and winked at him, "We will get you smiling again in no time Axey-boy."

All Axel could do was scowl at the ridiculous nickname.

Kairi giggled again and fixed her large sunglasses "I have a feeling that everything will be ok."

She sent expectant glances to Reno and Axel, the brothers were strikingly similar and Kairi would have her features resembling them as well. They had spent all the lives apart from each other.

Maybe, just maybe everything could work out and all three Hyora kids could have the family they had always wanted.

•°o.O

Reno had apologised when he admitted that they had to walk to the car rental place. He couldn't afford much, but he promised once he got the job at ShinRa everyone will be better off.

Axel folded his arms around himself as he walked behind Kairi. He couldn't think life could get better. His life was as dark as dark could get and his long lost family won't be able to make things better.

Reno full on believed that everything will be perfect. He will have the perfect family, the perfect life with the perfect job and everybody will have a happily ever after.

That was bullshit.

Nobody believed in that.

Reno left the siblings outside as he went into the small building to get the car keys. Axel leant against the stone white wall and Kairi stood about a foot away trying to fan herself with her hand.

It had gotten hot now; the sun beat down on the two red heads and made the world seem much more of an unfriendly place. Axel felt his forehead start to prickle and Kairi started to whine "Why does it have to be so hot? God I remember why I hated summer now."

Before Axel could open his mouth and reply there was a jingle of a bell and Reno threw the keys up in the air and caught them.

He regarded his brother and his sister with a large smile as he strode from the doors and he said in a painful, cheery voice "Get used to it sweetheart, it gets worse where we are going."

Kairi groaned and continued to fan herself and Axel glared at his brother, fighting the bright glares of the sun. "How long will it take to get there Reno? I'm not a good traveller."

Reno continued down the slice of road around to the back of the building and didn't reply back. Instead, Axel was greeted by the sounds of whistling and couldn't help but grimace.

How could one be so happy?

Especially one who had nothing

Axel groaned and thumped his head back against the white stones and Kairi muttered "Don't ask the question Axel, I really don't want to know how long it will take. Not to mention the trouble Reno will go through to get the car _back_."

They heard the start of an engine and a growl came from around the corner. Axel squinted his eyes and saw a simple white Hyundai pull up beside them. Reno wound down the window and beamed at Axel "Come on little bro, hop in the front with me wont ya?"

Axel returned a frown in response and pushed off the wall. He strode to the back door and threw himself in the back seats and muttered to Kairi "You get in the front."

Kairi gave him a disdainful glare which clearly meant two reasons;

'_Don't be a prick' and;_

'_Why did you do this to me?'_

Axel slammed the door shut and Reno gave him a quick glance in the review mirror before he averted his attention to his little sister who reluctantly got into the front passenger seat.

She gave him a nervous smile and Reno simply chuckled "Looks like Axel will miss all the fun being back there huh?"

Kairi nodded weakly, a smile trembling on her lips and she looked out the windshield as Reno pulled out onto the street and into incoming traffic. As he drove, Reno made car imitations and Axel rolled his eyes.

What a fuckwit.

The car was silent for the first hour and a half, Reno had tried to pique a conversation but it always wavered and dropped. Especially when it happened to turn on Axel. He just ignored the world and stared out his window.

Heck there were a lot of trees.

Kairi barely spoke about her life with the sneaky paedophiliac; whom she didn't know was one until the very end. Nothing seemed to come out happy. Kairi afterwards became unhappy and like her moody brother, resorted to staring out the window as well.

To fill the awkward silences, Reno spoke about his life. But that as well seemed pretty miserable and to Axel, majority of his older brother's life seemed to have been spent in a courtroom.

When his conversations weren't going in any particular direction either, Reno just settled in his seat and continued to drive.

Their destination just seemed further and further away.

Later than night, Reno had pulled up at a motel so everybody could get a decent sleep. Axel had obliged quite readily and when Reno got an available room key and opened the door, the middle red head chose his room and slammed the door shut.

•°o.O

The next morning seemed just as uneventful as the day before.

Axel got back into the back seat, forcing his sister into the front with the exuberant older brother. Again the trip was silent and about halfway, the trees Axel watched whiz by him disappeared revealing a vast wasteland. He frowned at the barren land and smacked the head of the seat Reno occupied.

"You're moving us to the middle of nowhere! This is fucking shit."

He harrumphed and glared back out the window and Reno shot back "Its only where I'm working Axel, where we are staying will be nicer-I hope."

He trailed off and Kairi glared at him behind her large round glasses, "So there might be a possibility that he lives in a crappy place in the middle of a _wasteland_?" her voice rose a couple of octaves and Reno said in a sterner voice "Hey, there's no need to be panicking about this. Everything will be fine."

He left it at that and there were no more conversations after that.

Time continued to drag on and Reno stopped once more to get fuel. When he jumped out of the car and walked into the station, Kairi leant around her seat and pushed her glasses down her nose to look at Axel.

"You don't think we will end up in a shit place will we?" she asked, her voice sounding a little frightened. "I grew up in the city; it wasn't the best part of the city. But moving to _nowhere _will have an impact on my social life. We will live like hobo's and I don't want to-."

Axel rolled his eyes and interrupted "Kairi, shove it will you? Anywhere will be better from what we both came from. There will be other people and we will make do with what we have." He glanced to his sister and saw Reno emerging from the station putting his wallet back into his pocket.

He walked back to the car and Kairi spun around and pushed her glasses back up her nose. Axel remained silent and stared back out the window. As the door was opened, the smell of petrol burned Axel's nose. He crinkled it and rubbed it vainly to get the ache from his nose.

Reno settled back in and started the car and glanced to his sister beside him. "You still sulking Kai?" His voice held a little of an edge to it.

Kairi shook her head; she didn't look at him when she replied "No. I'm going to shut my mouth and take whatever comes to me." She said no more and continued to watch the scenery as it moved past her.

Reno looked in the mirror and saw Axel in the backseat, his head on the headrest and he stared gloomily out of the window. The eldest brother knew Axel would have said something to stop Kairi from whinging and whatever he said had shut the youngest up. So now, Reno hoped that Axel would take his own advice.

More hours ticked by and the scenery did not get any better. It got more terrifying and depressing. Small houses started to litter the side of the road and Axel saw shanty towns set up some distance away.

A snake coiled in his stomach and he heard Kairi "Reno, why did you have to move us here?" her voice was shaky and she sounded like she was going to cry "I don't like the look of this place at all."

Reno's hand gripped the steering wheel and he muttered, "Kairi it will get better than this, trust me." He sighed when Kairi burst out "You said that before, but I'm finding harder and harder to believe you!" she fell back into her seat and wiped her cheeks with her hands.

She wasn't going to take those large glasses off for quite a while.

Axel found himself disgusted by the state of these wastes and the people living in them. Midgar must be a horrid place for them to be way out here and living in shanty towns. Now Axel was getting an acrid feeling in his stomach and maybe what he had told Kairi was wrong. If everything was like this, even Axel wouldn't like it. He cursed himself for agreeing to come with his brother.

What the hell had he done?

About half an hour later, Reno drove past a large battered sign which in large faded letters read **Welcome to Midgar**.

It was another ten minutes until Reno drove into the city of Midgar and what they saw; all three really didn't expect. Midgar was in ruins, shattered houses and building lined the streets.

Axel's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe there were people living here. There were heaps of people, some sitting out in the streets begging or people behind a stall trying to sell what measly objects they had.

"Hell no" he exclaimed. "I do not want to live here! Reno what the hell were you thinking? I am not going to live as a homeless person again. I came with you thinking I could away from the bullshit I came from."

Kairi moaned, "That's it I'm going to die here, Reno you have officially bought us to our death." she peered out the window and whispered "Its almost like that large metal disc fell on them."

The three stared out of the window and saw that there was indeed a large metal disc that had something built on top of it. The disc had been destroyed and what was underneath had copped the brunt of everything as it fell.

Reno drove past a large sheet of metal and Axel saw the black letters of Sector 5 and frowned at it.

Hell no, this couldn't be happening.

As he wound down the window he was hit by the smells of devastation and sadness. There were the cries and talks of the people in the streets and Axel saw a person standing with a large piece of cardboard on the footpath.

**PLEASE DONATE AND RESTORE MIDGAR TO ITS FORMER GLORY**

There was another one down the road not far from the first one;

**PLEASE HELP THE CITIZENS OF MIDGAR, PLEASE DONATE**

Reno kept his gaze fixated out of the windshield; he didn't dare look at the carnage around him. His hands tightened even harder on the wheel and his knuckles went white from the exertion.

Axel saw why

**SHINRA DONE THIS TO US. THEY ARE MONSTERS**

Axel shifted uncomfortably and Kairi didn't say a thing as they drove past the beggars. They continued down the street and came to halt at intersection traffic lights. Instantly the white car was surrounded by people.

"Are you new to Midgar?"

"Are you here to help us?"

"Please donate and make Midgar better"

Kairi cringed and drew her legs up on the chair, "Uhh Reno?"

Axel had a guy reach in from his open window begging for money and he grabbed Axel's jacket. He let go and tried to open the doors that Reno had locked. He grasped the handle and pushed his face into Axel's.

Axel was outraged and he curled his hands into fists and smashed the guy in the face. He stumbled back yelping and Axel wound up the window grumbling;

"Fucking dirty bastard."

Reno stepped on the accelerator and the car jerked on the spot before it growled forward. People moved aside and one idiot rolled over the bonnet and fell to the sidewalk. Reno drove down the street and Kairi whimpered "Oh please don't do this to us Reno, please."

The brother was grim faced and silent and Axel muttered "I swear, if any of those hobo's try to touch me again I will fucking kill them." He stared at the ruins with people milling around on the streets.

Kairi whimpered, "There are children out there as well, I wouldn't wish them a life like this."

Axel scoffed back "Well somebody wished us the lives we got hey Kairi." Both siblings scowled at their pasts and Reno said looking down the streets, "There is no reason to argue, I got you away and I will make sure you will not end up the way you did back in the city."

Reno drove from the city and murmured more so to himself "Now if I recall the ShinRa Company should be out here somewhere."

He drove for a while longer and through the wastes a large building appeared. It was in much better condition than all of Midgar and Kairi sniffled "Is that your new work Reno?"

There was a curt nod in response and Reno drove into the car park and turned to his siblings, "You can get out and stretch your legs but don't do anything. I need to see the boss and possibly get directions to where we are staying. Hopefully Angeal is working but I doubt it."

He opened his door and stepped out and jogged across the car-park and into the large sliding doors of ShinRa. He was out of sight within seconds.

Axel opened his door and got out. His legs ached in a good way as he stretched and his sister imitated him. She sighed in relief and pouted "I really hate that car you know, just to get out and stretch- it feels so good."

She held her arms above her head as she cracked her back and she fell against the car with a small smile on her face. "I shouldn't be smiling about this, but something so bad- I just can't help but smile.

Axel looked over the roof of the car and saw Kairi leaning against the small car with her glasses up. Her large blue eyes were distraught and wavering with more tears. She wiped her eyes streaking the tears across her cheeks and said in a trembling voice "It will get better right!" she mocked Reno's words and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, seems like he is full of shit."

Kairi pursed her lips and glanced back at the picturesque building of ShinRa and said in a disappointed voice; "People in Midgar are struggling to survive, living in slums and ShinRa is nice and comfortable wallowing in money."

She made a disgusted noise;

"Pathetic."

Axel sighed and shook his head and pushed off the car. He grumbled "I'd rather be anywhere than here, Reno was so sure of himself and now- now I guess we are all disappointed." He took a couple of steps around the next parked car and then started to walk from the car-park and to the grassed area next to the building.

Kairi scuttled after him and she gasped slightly when they hit the grass. They found it was brittle and fell away under their feet. The dirt was revealed in the shape of their foot and Axel said in a surprised voice, "It's all dead."

His sister gaped at the green scenery around her, but on closer inspection; trees, shrubs and grass were whittled and very much drained of life. What was happening on around here?

Axel stomped over the grass which fell away towards the building and Kairi called out after him "Reno said not to do anything Axel, he specifically meant you!"

She was ignored

Axel moved towards the building, he didn't see another figure emerging from the trees. They smacked into each other and Axel was thrown back a couple of steps and he was not amused. "Hey you asshole, watch where your going!"

Axel strode back forward with his fist raised and a red gloved hand caught his fist. The pressure intensified on Axel who felt his knees buckle beneath him. He glanced up and caught sight of red/brown hair and angry, glowing ice blue eyes glaring at him. "You will know to hold your tongue, insolent heathen."

Axel was pushed back and a man cloaked in red and black appeared with a murderous look on his face. A large red sword glinted at his side and Axel stood straight and levelled the guy up.

He had the lower hand against the stranger but there was no way that he was going to stand down.

And what had the stranger called him? A heathen?

Damn him

The stranger scoffed at him and went to walk past him and Axel barked; "Hey don't go away from me fuckwit, you ran into me. You should apologise."

The man spun around and his long leather cloak billowed around him. He looked disgusted as he set eyes on a rather scruffy looking Axel and he said brusquely "A person like you wouldn't give apologies to others, therefore; you do not deserve apologies from either me or the others you come to hurt."

He stepped away again and Axel went to go hit the man again.

Kairi shrieked out in protest and the man was prepared.

His grip tightened on his scarlet Rapier and he spun around again and a large wall of fire rushed up around Axel. The roar of fire instantly deafened Axel who stopped stock still in shock. He heard his sister scream in terror behind him.

Fear blossomed in his chest as the stranger walked through the flames and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You will leave well enough alone boy, next time I will not be so _lenient_." He snarled the last word and his icy blue eyes flashed brightly for a moment before he threw Axel back to Kairi and the flames vanished.

As they dissipated and left the area, the stranger was gone. Leaving two strickened siblings behind.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Reno hurried down the brightly lit hall. His boss, Rufus Shinra had agreed to a Monday morning start and had generously given the directions to Angeal Hewley's house. He had already left and wouldn't be back until the fortunate day of Monday.

Reno asked for directions to the front door and he was on his way.

That's when he heard the shouting.

His heart dropped to his feet and he rushed down the long, bright corridors. An automated woman's voice came over the PA _"Genesis Rhapsodos has returned."_

Reno heard the rush of doors open and he stopped in his steps when he saw a red clad man step in. He looked livid and when his cold blue eyes landed on Reno he scowled hatefully.

He brushed past him and he hissed "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

He left down the hall and turned into the SOLDIER unit door and Reno turned back to the entrance doors and had to see what his brother had caused. As he got into the car-park he saw Axel and Kairi stomping back to the car.

He ran towards them with concern pounding through his veins. He skidded to a halt beside them and he panted, "What the hell was going on? Axel what did you to do that man?"

Axel scowled and thrust a finger towards the grassed patch. "Me and Kairi were standing there and he ran into me, no apologies nothing'." Axel wasn't happy "He was an asshole and he threw fire at me, what freak does that?"

He wrenched the car door open grumbling and Kairi looked at Reno and asked in a soft voice "Did you get what you wanted Reno?"

The older brother nodded and held out his hand, "Yep I got the directions, so little sis, get in and we shall head right on into our new life."

(¯`•¸·´¯)¸.´)(`·[•°.o°•]·´)(` .¸(¯`·¸•´¯)


	2. Arrival

**Here we are guys, here is another update of Misfits :) **

**Please bear with me, this may be full of mistakes but I'm really trying :D **

**So if anyone is up for the challenge to Beta one of my jumbled stories, they are welcome :P **

**As promised here is Chapter 2 of Misfits :D Leave a comment on how you think **

**Jess xX**

(¯`·._)MïsƒïtS(¯`·._)

"_**If we really think that home is elsewhere and that this life is a 'wandering to find home', why should we not look forward to the arrival?**_

_C.S Lewis_

ÇhªpTër 2 -

Arrival

(¯`•¸·´¯)¸.´)(`·[•°.o°•]·´)(` .¸(¯`·¸•´¯)

The wastelands went ever on; it was a sea barren and devoid of colour. It was miserable and it left a bitter taste and in all three Hyora siblings.

Reno wanted better for his family.

Kairi did not want to live as what she referred to as a 'hobo'

Axel didn't give a shit. He didn't want to be anywhere.

About twenty minutes into the trip from the ShinRa building the wasteland stopped and a line of scraggly trees came into view. Further along the trees got larger and more majestic. The horizon suddenly seemed to be brimming with healthy life and not a sight of slums was to be seen.

Kairi had been delighted at the change of scenery and finally asked what Angeal had lived at. Reno had replied that the SOLDIER Elite lived at a property simply called 'Banora'.

Even Axel became intrigued. The land was teeming with life and out in the distance he was able to see the ocean.

His sister had squealed with excitement when she saw the ocean and she admitted that she had her doubts but they were quickly disappearing. Reno saw a sign with large fancy letters that read 'Banora' and turned down the long dirt path.

It went down about a kilometre and Reno frowned at the writing scrawled in the palm of his hand. "Sure that this is Banora?"

Axel snorted "Reno it's a plantation, it's a huge property."

Reno saw a large mansion come into view. It was magnificent. It loomed above them.

It was built from sandstone and it was built in the shape of a small crescent. A large shelter- carport was at the front door steps.

Reno parked under the large shelter and Kairi threw herself over her seat. All past sulks and whines were completely forgotten and she hugged Reno awkwardly. "This is the _best _Reno, thankyou so much."

Reno chuckled "See I told you everything would have been alright and you guys still doubted me."

Simultaneously three car doors opened and Axel stepped out in awe of the place. It was sitting on prime land and everything seemed to be thriving on life.

Kairi danced around in a giddy circle, "This is the _best_, thankyou Reno. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." She ran around the car and hugged her brother again and Axel muttered; "Well it's a start."

He looked to the front door when it opened, it crashed against the sandstone with a bang and a lively, bright young man bounced out. He had a large smile plastered on his face and he said, "Greeting everyone, it's good that you're finally here. Dad was starting to get juuusttt a little worried."

He jumped down the stairs and walked around to Reno and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, you must be Reno. I'm Zack, Angeal's son." He shook Reno's hand vigorously then dropped his hand to say hello to Kairi and Axel.

He gave Kairi a quick hug and shook Axel's hand before the door opened again and an older man emerged. He was obviously Angeal.

He smiled at the three red-heads and said in a low chuckle "Don't mind my son; Zack can get a little- over zealous." Reno came around the car and shook the man's hand and greeted him, "It's nice to meet you Angeal, we would all love to thank you for your generosity and letting us stay in your home."

Kairi bobbed her head, "It's lovely."

Angeal chuckled "Banora has that effect on visitors, but it's my pleasure. You needed help and I would graciously give it."

They turned back to the front door and Zack went over to Axel and peered closely at him. "I'd say your about my age" he gave him a large smile and Axel pulled a disgusted face. He didn't reply and Zack stood back and folded his arms across his chest, "You aren't very talkative are you?"

Axel frowned but before he could say anything there was a calm woman's voice from the front door.

"Zack, you should know by now that you should _stay _out of people's faces for them to like you."

A woman came down the stairs and Axel watched her come down and he blinked his eyes in shock, what he saw totally swayed him.

Her hair was flowing around her like a halo, her eyes were glowing green and large elfin ears protruded through her brunette bangs. She was shrouded in a glowing green and caramel gown and her skin was opalescent.

Axel wiped his eyes and then looked back to the lady.

Then, he saw a meek looking woman stood before him. Large bangs hanging in her face and she was dressed prettily in a pink dress and a soft brown cardigan. She cocker her head to the side and smiled a soft smile; "Are you alright?"

Axel tried to clear his mind and nodded. He saw a weary glint in her eyes and decided to dismiss it, he was tired; it had been a long trip.

Zack smiled at the lady and held out his hand to bring the lady to him. He looked back to Axel and said "Axel right?"

There was a curt nod.

"Axel meet Aerith, she is my fiancée." The woman Aerith smiled and went forward to hug Axel and she said "Nice to meet you Axel, I hope your happy here." She stepped back and greeted Reno and Kairi.

Angeal held out his hands "Well meet my family, this is all of us." He gestured to Aerith and Zack and Reno beamed at his siblings. "I only got mine back after a long time, so words can't explain how happy I am."

Kairi lifted her glasses from her face and placed them on top of her head and Axel gave a grim smile in return. "I have a feeling that everything will get better here, me and my brother-Axel" she gestured to him. "We didn't have anything after our parents died" she smirked at Axel "He may not look it, but he is grateful."

All eyes turned on Axel who raised his hands and said gruffly "Guilty."

He got smiles and Angeal rounded his arms to the door. "Come in, we don't want to stand around out here." He went up the stairs followed by Zack and Aerith and Reno looked to Kairi and Axel and said "Well you guys ready?"

Axel nodded and Kairi bounded up beside him, "Ready then ever." She grabbed Axel's hand "Come on grumpy." She pulled Axel to the door and Reno followed on behind.

The inside of the house was even better from the outside. Axel found himself immediately jealous from all the things he could have missed out on. He lived a crappy life and people like Angeal and Zack were living like royalty.

He scowled at the memories of his past and followed after Kairi and the woman Aerith. Angeal showed them around and Zack often added his part, often unneeded and smartass. When the tour added to where they were staying Axel made a mental map.

The minute he brought his stuff up he would disappear into that bedroom.

After Axel's room, Angeal led them down a small flight of stairs to where the back door was. It led to a large patio and outdoor living area and it had a view of the entire plantation.

Reno whistled out in awe, "nice place Angeal, so what do you grow on your plantation?" Axel and Kairi halted beside their brother and Angeal answered "I grow the only Banora apples in all of Midgar. People call them 'dumb apples' because they never grow in the same seasons every year. They grow all over the place and they are the best and sweetest apples in the land."

There were trees everywhere, all planted in neat rows all the way down. To the left of the plantation were horse stables and Kairi squealed, "Oh can we please go horse riding?" she gazed to Reno who tried to hush her and Aerith smiled "I will be delighted to take both your siblings out riding sometime soon, its alright with me Reno."

Kairi clapped her hands together in excitement and Axel simply rolled his eyes.

He gazed back out over the plantation and saw that it adjoined to a large forest right down the end of the property.

Even from afar, the trees looked massive. Colossal, Axel couldn't even begin to think what to say.

He jumped slightly when he saw Aerith approach him and she gazed out to the forest with a wistful look. "That is the forest of Gaia, the forest has been around for centuries and home to many creatures." She smiled fondly and pointed out, "out to the right of Ga- I mean the 'forest' is the ocean. That side is called Costa Del Sol, there is a magnificent beach down there."

Kairi gazed up at Aerith with an adoring expression and asked "Can we go to this beach Aerith?"

The woman looked down to Kairi and looked a little shocked and weary before she said "The forest is a nature reserve, if we go in there we will make more than just the humans unhappy."

She looked to the two red heads before Zack appeared beside her and gave the siblings a bright smile. "Just you two wait until Aerith tells her stories, you will love of them." He grinned at Aerith who smiled warmly at him and Kairi jumped on her tip toes.

"Stories? Oh I love stories, what are they about Aerith?"

Zack chuckled and Aerith said gesturing out to the forest, "Ga- 'The Forest' is not home to only creatures that you and I know of, stories go that there are magical and mythical creatures live in there. You can find elves and fae within the trees but my stories are based upon the race of the Misfits."

Kairi looked awed and Axel asked "Misfits? What 'magical' race do they come from." He was sarcastic, Axel didn't believe in magical creatures. Never had, all it did was bring dreams to hopeless kids (like Kairi) only to have them smashed by reality. Life was a cruel place, it was not full of magic and people who lived happily ever after.

Aerith glanced at him with knowing green eyes and she replied. "Misfits are a race of their own, they can be wicked, evil creatures but then they can be friendly and loving." Her face was kind and gentle and Kairi muttered; "I wish I can meet a Misfit."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Angeal and Reno hit off very well. Zack often got bored speaking with the 'adults' and spoke to Aerith or the 'kids'. The young man didn't act like his age, he acted like a kid.

Joking around and being a smartass didn't get him in Axels good books. The middle sibling found it awkward to be around this new group of people. All he wanted to do was sneak up to his room and just be by himself.

Was that so impossible?

Axel picked and poked at the food, re-arranging it all around his plate to make it look like he had eaten something.

He didn't regard anybody until he sat up and asked in a sullen voice; "May I be excused?" he was met by 5 pairs of eyes before they were averted to his plate. Aerith was the one to speak, "Are you alright-Axel?"

The red head nodded and Zack said "Homesick kid?"

Axel frowned slightly and got up from his chair and picked up the plate. "I didn't have a home to be homesick about." He walked from the elegant dining area and into the kitchen where he threw the contents of his plate into the bin. He didn't feel hungry in the slightest. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, better yet just curl up and die.

He placed the dish in the sink and ran some water of it before leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs.

His legs felt like lead as he walked up the staircase, he heard some laughing come from the dining area and was satisfied that he wasn't missed. He navigated himself to the hall where his brother and sister were staying and found his room up at the end.

He opened the door and peeked into the dark bedroom before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He manoeuvred his way to the small bedside table and lightly touched the base of the lamp. It came to life and Axel glanced out of the large window.

He had not shut the blinds and staring out, Axel was able to see large mountains peaking from the front line of trees.

It really did seem like a place of magic. Axel had not even seen forests back in his past that resembled this in the slightest. There almost seemed to be figures moving around in the dark in the vineyard.

'_No' _Axel thought fiercely to himself _'there is no such thing as magic'. _He grabbed the two sides of the thick curtains and yanked them together, shutting his mind from the wonders of the night outside.

He found a suitcase with his belongings in it, Reno had taken them and he must have put them in the rental car when they were still in court. The red-head bent over and unzipped the case and pulled out some boxers to sleep in.

Running a tired hand through his hair, Axel strode to the bed and simply fell on it. He bounced slightly and groaned into the big blue blankets. He lied there motionless for a while then forced himself to get up and pull back the enticing covers.

This was probably the best bed Axel had ever slept in, his forever tired body seemed to go immediately and Axel had not realised how tired he actually was.

He leant over and touched the lamp several more times until the darkness fell about his room.

Axel was already asleep before he could even start to think about his day.

(¯`•¸·´¯)¸.´)(`·[•°.o°•]·´)(` .¸(¯`·¸•´¯)

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *_αєяιtн'ѕ ѕtσяу_.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･

_Deep in the forests and mountains of Gaia are enchanting, magical races. There you will find races of Elves, Fairies, Trolls and oh so many more. But the Race that comes out the most, the most dominant race are the Misfits._

_Now don't be fooled, Misfits are illusionists as well as many other things. They can hide their true image and take on the shape of anything you could find. It could be a tree, a plant, an animal and even a human. _

_Misfits, in their true form can either be beautiful or some can choose to be terrifying. They have long white fingers with sharp nails that could rip through the toughest bark on trees, they are thin, lanky and incredibly agile. _

_So I must warn you, if you ever venture into their home and destroy where they live you will be severely punished. Misfits are loyal and protective of Gaia and they will do anything in their vast arsenal of talents and abilities to protect and serve their Mother Goddess._

_You ask what talents they have? Well, Misfits are psychic beings. Every Misfit possess psychic powers. They can trap you without even lifting a finger, or they can twist and manipulate your mind. Their other main ability is that they control the elements. _

_Within the Race of the Misfits, they are broken up into 4 major groups, the Misfits of Earth, Water, Air and Fire._

_And at the front of every Elemental race is a Master Misfit, or what they call them; The __**4 Sycdanc uv Secvedc**__._

_The Master Misfits are mysterious and very hard to find. They are the all powerful, they command and guide their elemental race, but they are the only four Masters that can control all four Elements._

_The Masters are crucial to the survival of their Misfits and the creatures within Gaia. Not only do their elements keep Gaia sustained, they are peacemakers as well, they lead the Race of Misfits as one unit. _

_Fire= Desire_

_Air= Thought_

_Earth= Tranquility _

_Water= Emotions_

_If you lose a Master, you lose their race. Once a race dies, the Misfits begin to crumble and Gaia will slowly lose her power. _

_This is only a story, so you believe on what you believe. You can see this as nonsense or chose to believe in wonder and magic. The stories of the Misfits have brought hope to even the people on the streets of Midgar. _

_If you be patient, there will be more to come. And I shall tell you of each _

_**Sycdanc uv Secvedc**__ … Master Misfit._

(¯`•¸·´¯)¸.´)(`·[•°.o°•]·´)(` .¸(¯`·¸•´¯)


	3. Destruction

**Hello everyone, late update I know :) I'm not going to rattle on but I hope this chapter will suffice... As always, leave a review and I would be infinitely happy**

**ENJOY**

* * *

(¯`·._)MïsƒïtS(¯`·._)

_**There is a pleasure in the pathless woods,There is a rapture on the lonely shore,There is society, where none intrudes,By the deep sea, and music in its roar:I love not man the less, but Nature more.**_

_George Gordon, Lord Byron, Childe Harold's Pilgrimage_

ÇhªpTër 3 - 

Realisation 

(¯`•¸·´¯)¸.´)(`·[•°.o°•]·´)(` .¸(¯`·¸•´¯)

"Oh Axel, Aerith told me this wonderful story last night, it was about the Misfits. Do you know that they are psychic and can control the elements? They are ruled by four Master Misfits and they lose a Master, a race dies?"

Kairi bounded along behind Axel when breakfast was prepared in the morning. Axel didn't want to listen to the nonsense as Kairi babbled on. He noticed Aerith smile and shake her head at the enthusiastic antics of his sister and Axel rubbed his face and scowled.

They sat at the small breakfast table in the kitchen and out on the winding top veranda, Axel saw the vineyard and beyond it, the forest. It looked more eerie today and Kairi followed his gaze and murmured; "I wonder if there really is magic beings out there?"

Axel pulled a glass towards himself and poured orange juice into it before replying darkly, "There is no such thing Kairi, Aerith is just telling stories."

Kairi pouted and the siblings heard the friendly voice of Zack as he bought over their breakfast plates, "Oh! Aerith is telling her stories?" he winked at Kairi "She tells magnificent stories Kai, a storyteller like her is loved in Midgar." Zack ruffled the top of Kairi's magenta locks in a friendly way, "Don't believe them with your heart and soul Kairi, they are only make believe."

Axel smirked at his sister and she smacked him, "Don't you say anything" she hissed and she pulled up her knife and fork and pushed around her food, deciding which to eat first. Axel stared at his plate, deciding whether or not if he was actually hungry. He pouted at the friendly, steaming plate of bacon and eggs.

He looked up when Aerith, Zack, Angeal and Reno came around the table and sat at different seats. Axel ended up with Zack on his left and he inwardly cursed. It wasn't that he didn't like Zack, just- the young man was a little overwhelming.

For a Friday morning, the Hewley/ Fair family were bright and happy. The Hyora family were feeling just a tad uneasy.

As everyone began to eat, Reno looked up and pointed his fork to Aerith, "So how did you meet Zack, Aerith?"

Aerith regarded Reno with large, sparkling green eyes before she chuckled and said, giving a quick look to her fiancée. "I'm a flower peddler, I grow flowers and I travel to Midgar to sell them. One day some Idiot decided to rob me. I was going to get up and run after him but Zack beat me to him."

She chuckled slightly, "after that he never left me alone, did you Zack?"

Zack winked at her and stabbed his fork into his food, "I'm always there to help pretty ladies in distress." He nudged Axel "Something tells me that you wouldn't know what to do if something like that happened."

Axel scoffed and forced a smile on his face, "Guess I will leave you to do all the saving, then you can come home and explain to the jealous fiancée where you have been all day." He looked to Aerith and she smiled, "Oh I'm not the jealous type, Zack is quite the ladies man, but he isn't like that."

Axel smiled briefly for the first time in ages and looked back down to his plate before glancing up quickly to look back at Aerith. At that moment, she seemed to freeze and her eyes flashed and her ears moved upwards as if she was listening to something.

She lifted her head and her gaze was set in the line of the forest.

She saw Axel staring at her and she went a slight shade of pink before dropping her fork and whispering; "Excuse me."

She got up from her chair next to Reno and disappeared down the hall and Kairi muttered, "What's the matter with Aerith?"

She bent down in front of Axel to gaze at Zack who shoved a forkful of egg into his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders and swallowed his food before saying, "Don't mind Aerith, she goes and does her own things, knowing her she has just remembered she had done something and forgotten about it. She is quite forgetful."

Kairi looked up at Axel and they both shrugged at each other before there was a voice up from the front of the table. "So kids", Angeal started "Aerith said she was going to take you out horse riding today, what do you say to that?"

Kairi jumped up in her seat and exclaimed excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Really? I would love to go out. I really want to explore the Vineyards and the Forests as well." She turned to Axel, "Axel wouldn't this be exciting? You would love it." She beamed at him and Axel replied reluctantly "I really don't want to go out on a _horse_."

He blanched at the very word and Kairi drew back and looked disappointed. Reno frowned at Axel slightly and said, "Oh come on lil' bro, your sister is trying to help you feel accepted and you shoot her down? Come on, she is in the same boat as you, just go will ya?"

Axel sighed and Kairi clapped her hands together and she saw Aerith reappear and she said in a delighted voice, "We going horse riding today Aerith?"

Aerith nodded and smiled "I know you would be happy about that, I will show you around the plantation."

Kairi leant forward over her empty plate and pleaded "Oh can we please go to the forests?" Aerith looked a little weary and said, "I will take you on the fringes, we won't get far because of the mountains."

Kairi nodded "Deal."

Axel withheld a groan of displeasure, didn't he ever get a say in anything?

No, of course not!

Giving a disdainful glare to his breakfast, the red head decided he wasn't hungry again. He went to excuse himself when Zack gave him a wide eyes stare;

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

He gestured to the barely eaten breakfast and Axel grumbled inaudibly and pushed his chair back.

"Axel-" Reno began; "Come on mate, don't do this to me." He was totally ignored as his younger brother walked right by him and disappeared over the counter.

Kairi and Reno exchanged worried looks and Angeal clasped his hands together and placed them under his chin.

"How are we going to break him, he will kill himself if we leave him to himself." There was no humour in the mans eyes, he glared right at Reno who shuffled uncomfortably.

"I thought it was always best to leave them be, he has had a rough life, all of us had. He just-"

He trailed off and ran his fingers through his bright red hair "He just seemed to have it worse." He gave everyone a pleading stare, "It can't be my fault, he was so hard to track because he was always moving or being transferred to an orphanage. He always thought he wasn't loved because nobody would adopt him."

"Nonsense" Aerith said her eyes flashing, "No child should suffer such torment, where I grew up, we had a large loving community and everybody was loved, it goes for this place as well."

She got from her seat and fixed her dainty blue dress "I shall fix that, Axel just needs a friend. Somebody to show him how wonderful life can really be."

She left the table and walked into the kitchen leaving the others sitting around the breakfast table.

Kairi looked at everybody awkwardly and added her own part, "I love him."

"We both do Kai" Reno muttered. He cast his glance to the kitchen, "We just have to make him see that."

•°o.O

The stables were full of snuffs and welcoming nickers as Aerith strode in pushed open the doors.

Light flooded the long stable corridor and instantly horse's heads were thrust from their stall waiting for a morning pat or treat.

Kairi bounded in beside Aerith and almost squealed in joy

"Wow! Can I pretty please choose a horse" her face was glowing as she stared adoringly up at Aerith who looked down to her and gave her a bright, laughing smile; "Sure Kai, go ahead, most of our horses have lovely temperaments."

Axel dawdled in after the girls dragging his heels in the dust. He looked up at the bright eyes horses and frowned at them. He wasn't particularly fond of any beast; he never grew up with any.

The only animals he associated himself with were stray dogs or cats.

Horses were way out there and Axel hated being _'way out there'. _

He stood at the doors and he watched Kairi pat the long nose of a friendly looking horse. It was brown splashed with white and Aerith walked up and gave the horse a pat as well.

"That is Yhkam; her name means 'Angel'."

She unlocked the stall and gave Kairi a lead rope, "She is a lovely horse, so friendly. You can ride her."

Aerith went to another stall and simply opened it. The door swung open and Axel's jaw nearly dropped.

2 large hooves stomped into view with a loud 'bang' as each hoof hit the concrete. Following the hooves came a huge horse; it wasn't just a normal horse. It was the size of a Clydesdale.

It wasn't a Clydesdale though. It was snow white. Its coat seemed to glisten in the sunlit corridor, like ice when sun hit it.

He was huge and Axel knew right away that something was off about the horse:

One: No horse could have a shining white coat. It was pure, not another speck of colour on it.

Two: A normal riding horse wouldn't be that big.

Three: The horse was just off; even its forehead seemed too disproportioned.

Aerith smiled at Axel's frown and petted the horse's nose, "This is Dnelgcdan, his name means 'Trickster'. He is my horse."

The horse put its massive head over Aerith's shoulder and Kairi whispered; "He-He is so _big_."

Aerith chuckled "He will be the only one you will ever see." She giggled again as the horse snuffed then tried to nibble her hair. She pushed the nose back gently grinning and beamed at Axel.

"Go choose your horse Axel."

Axel kept his gaze on the large white horse as he inched past it; he walked past Kairi and her 'pony' sized horse and continued down the corridor.

He peeked in every stall and found every other horse not to his liking.

That's until he found the horse up at the end of the corridor.

A large, muscular stallion was hunched up in the corner of his stall munching on some hay. His eyes opened when Axel approached the stall and his eyes were a vivid shade of blue.

The hay dropped from his mouth and his ears flattened and a gruff snort erupted from its nose.

He was black and white, a splashed paint horse. Axel knew as far as that.

Aerith called to him from up the front of the stalls; "Uh Axel, you might want to leave him be. He isn't the friendliest guy on the stables."

Axel smirked at the pissed off looking horse and slung his arm across the stall door. "Guys my type Aerith, I want to ride him."

He didn't get another argument and Aerith turned around to her horse.

She smiled when there was a loud 'thump' and Axel grunting in pain.

The stallion was famous for head butting.

"That's Raydrah, means 'Heathen'."

All Axel could do was scowl.

.::.

Aerith was right when she had said that the stallion wasn't friendly.

The minute she had put the bridle and the saddle on, the horse bucked and reared up, clearly showing his displeasure.

But after a stern shout from Aerith, the horse calmed down enough to stand still when Axel hoisted himself into the saddle.

Kairi got up on Yhkam and Aerith on her Dnelgcdan, they adjusted themselves and Kairi pointed down the vineyards. "Onwards."

Aerith chuckled and ushered her horse forward, Kairi in tow and Axel lagged at the back. Raydrah didn't want to associate himself with the other horses, but the minute he fell far behind he started to muck up.

Axel reined him in and focused more on staying on the horse, rather than sightseeing and paying attention to what Aerith had to say.

The plantation was huge, there were rows upon rows of numerous crops and the 'dumb apple' trees Angeal had mentioned.

The trees grew in a unique way and twisted forward and clashed with the tree on the other side. It was like riding through a tunnel of green leaves and ripe fruit.

For about half an hour Axel focused on Raydrah, but when the stallion settled down and just began to walk with his head down, that's when Axel admired the view and twisted his torso to look behind him.

The house was in the distance, up the hill and obscured by trees.

They were far into the crops and when Axel looked up out of the tiny twisted trees, he saw the enormous, colossal trees looming above them. They had reached the forest.

Aerith stopped in a tiny clearing that separated the plantation and the forest and Axel heard her whisper _"Gaia." _She bowed her head briefly and her horse Dnelgcdan, whinnied happily towards the trees.

"What are they?"

Kairi pointed to a small line of brightly coloured mushrooms and Aerith said in a soft voice. "That's the first boundary Kairi." She slid off Dnelgcdan and went over to help Kairi off Yhkam.

"This is just a warning, the beings within the forests of Gaia really don't like strangers, so they always put up warnings, - or traps." She shrugged at the last words and Kairi breathed out in wonder; "Imagine living in this forest, it would be beautiful."

Axel stayed upon Raydrah and glanced into the forest, it was just a tumble of colour and the neutral colour green. He heard a couple of birds singing and that was it.

Aerith's magical stories about the forest just a load of bull.

Axel was a little surprised when he felt a flicker of disappointment flutter through him. But it was quickly replaced by the stony anger that resided in his stomach usually.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Axel snorted in anger, "What a waste of time, there's nothing out here except some stupid trees."

He slumped down in the saddle and pulled Raydrah's reins.

That was a mistake.

Raydrah reared up snorting in anger and protest. Axel panicked and gripped the stallion's mane and the horse rocketed into the foliage.

He barely heard the shrieks uttered by Aerith and Kairi howling in laughter. The horse flew over the mushrooms and into the tangled overgrowth of the forest.

Axel tried to grab hold of anything of the horse to slow him down and regain his composure. Even then his face seemed to burn in embarrassment as the horse jumped over fallen logs and zigzagged through the never-ending surrounds of trees.

Finally, the trees seemed to part and the devil of a horse reared up then bucked Axel from his back. The minute the weight was gone; the horse ran into the trees and disappeared.

Axel landed with a heavy thud on the earth and pain sluiced through him.

Groaning in pain Axel rolled onto his side and tried to withstand the pain; he willed through it and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly wincing from the pain and looked around his surroundings.

He was completely and utterly lost

Anger and fear ran though his chest and Axel glanced down and saw tiny green vines tentatively curling around his hands.

"Eughh" he spat pulling his hands away and rubbing the vines off. He scrambled to his feet and swore loudly to the heavens.

Why him?

Axel felt the anger burning his chest, it ate away at his insides and Axel launched himself at the nearest shrub and pulled it from the earth. The roots came away and Axel hurled the plant into the trees.

He couldn't help himself, he was so angry.

He kicked the dust and pulled more flowers and shrubs from the earth and threw them as far as he could go. Small insects and animals scuttled away from Axel's fiery rage, he saw a small possum; a little to slow to run from him.

He kicked it right at the tree and it hit with a small 'thump'. It fell back to the earth and lie still.

Axel stormed around the clearing in his rage until something hit him.

His knees buckled and his mind began to feel fuzzy. Suddenly a chiming sound was heard through the trees.

Anger instantly dissipating, Axel glanced around the trees not quite believing if he had heard it or not.

Silence fell about him and Axel glanced at the suddenly eerie trees. "Who's there?" he barked.

Of course he didn't get an answer and the red head kicked the dirt again. The tiny hairs at the back of his neck prickled and he got the dreaded feeling that he was being watched.

By someone or _something _unfriendly.

•°o.O

_**He watched the delinquent with loathe, a mundane destroying his forest. **_

_**An idiot that had no respect for the creatures living within Gaia.**_

_**Anger burned him, 'how dare he'.**_

_**He peeked around the large tree and saw the human gazing around the clearing hopelessly. Fear was evident in his eyes. But he wouldn't let that show.**_

_**He put his hand on the tree and looked out further. Anymore and he would risk being seen. But maybe it would scare some sense in the pathetic being.**_

_**He watched further and a deep frown decorated his pale face. But when the human kicked more forest life, he grew furious.**_

_**His long, knobbly clawed fingers drew back with such force that it left 4 gouge marks left in the tree. He disappeared back into the foliage, revenge burning his soul.**_

•°o.O

Axel let a small gasp escape him when there was a horrible crunching sound from behind him. He spun around inhumanely fast and saw something white disappear in the rays of sunlight shining through the forest canopy.

Fright instantly filled him and Axel saw something sparkle out of his peripheral vision.

With cautious, tentative steps; Axel crossed the clearing and went to a large tree. Fright began to mount as he saw the trunk of the tree.

4 large gouge marks were left in the tree. It had just been done, the large gashes in the tree were seeping sap and the sparkling amber substance oozed down the bark and onto the dirt.

Axel could have sworn he can fit his fingers in those gashes. And there will still be room. They were deep.

Axel jerked back away from the tree and gazed around the trees. There was something in here and it was stalking him. He had seriously pissed it off.

"Where the hell are you?" Axel barked searching frantically around his surroundings.

The shadows shifted around him and Axel backed from the clearing.

He had no idea where his demon of a horse went, he was very much by himself and now he had to deal with something that could possibly be hunting him.

One word chimed in his mind; _Misfit_

Nonsense. It was just a stupid story. Axel chided himself and turned around trying to figure out where he could go.

"_Axel, Axel where are you? Axel?"_

Axel nearly fell to his knees in relief when he recognised the distant voice of his sister. They were out looking for him. He heard her call out again and he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted;

"Kairi, I'm over here."

"_Axel! Oh thank god, don't worry we are coming to get you."_

When Kairi stopped yelling, Axel felt a whole lot better. Now that his sister and Aerith were looking for him he could get out of this goddamned forest. Aerith seemed to know a lot about this place and where to go.

Strange enough.

Axel waited almost impatiently to be saved by his sister. The gouges left in the trunk of the tree haunted him and left shivers running up and down his spine. He gazed behind him and saw the ruined, weeping tree and quickly gazed back to the front.

Whatever had seen him was _pissed off_

When Kairi appeared; Axel let a small smile of relief flicker across his face.

At last.

Kairi scrambled through the shrubs and ran to her brother, embracing him tightly and saying with relief, "Oh Axel, I'm so glad you're alright."

Axel saw Aerith come into the clearing and her soft green eyes narrowed when she surveyed the damage in the clearing. A visible shudder ran up her body and she snapped in a clipped voice, "What happened here?"

She glared directly at Axel who shrugged and retorted defiantly, "I was thrown off a horse and lost in the forest, I was angry. What did you want me to do?"

Aerith frowned and she stalked to the weeping tree and touched the sticky sap gently. Her face hardened and she said, snapping her gaze back to the red head, "You shouldn't have done this Axel."

Kairi let go of her brother and turned around to stand beside him; Axel snorted "it's a tree Aerith, they were plants, they can grow back."

Kairi bit her lip and gazed back and forth between Axel and Aerith before the woman heaved in a breath and calmed herself. "You will realise the importance soon enough Axel."

Her large eyes were clouded and she whispered "That's all I can say, lets go home shall we?"

•°o.O

Axel walked into the house behind his sister and Aerith when they got home early that afternoon.

Aerith had pursed her lips and was brusque and abrupt when it came to associating herself with the middle Hyora red head.

So mostly, he was ignored

Kairi had completely butt out and didn't want things to get worse. It already seemed bad enough.

Aerith walked in the back door and she was greeted by Zack who had walked down the hall and heading into the entertainment area. He gestured to the kids before exclaiming to Aerith, "We have a perfect idea how to spend the weekend, you have to come see Angeal."

Axel instantly knew that this 'weekend' would not suit him. It would work against him and it would be a disaster.

Aerith withheld a groan, "This has already been planned hasn't it?"

Zack grinned and they walked down the hall. He flung the door open and the four were greeted by the sight of Reno and Angeal pouring over a map that lie out on the small coffee table.

Angeal stood straight and greeted everyone with a smile, "Well there is without a doubt that my son has already informed you of our plans." He gazed to Aerith "We would be much obliged if you would accompany us Aerith."

The woman hesitated, "Well I think I have already been ambushed into it, so I will have to say yes."

At her satisfactory answer, Angel clapped his hands together.

"Brilliant, we leave this afternoon."

Great


End file.
